Le Seigneur De Les Anneaux
by NinjaGirl007
Summary: Parodie du Seigneur Des Anneaux, accrochez-vous tout part en c.... dans cette fanfic !


LE SEIGNEUR DE LES ANNEAUX

Commentaire : C'est en lisant toutes les parodies du Seigneur des Anneaux (bravos à tous  les auteurs d'ailleurs, c'est tordant !!) que moi, en grande fan, j'ai voulu écrire la mienne. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Les personnages du Seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas blablablabla......

Le mot de la fin : Adressez vos feedbacks et pourquoi pas vos commentaires entre les lignes (ouioui j'y tiens !!) détaillés sur Jeanne.Bombon@wanadoo.fr

Bonne lecture !!!         NinjaGirl ;-)

LE SEIGNEUR DE LES ANNEAUX

PROLOGUE

GALADRIEL : Le monde a changé...

FRODON : C'est normal puisque j'y suis...TATATATAAAAAMMM !!!

_Gro__ spot dirigé sur Frodon qui salue le public et se remet un coup de babyliss sur les frisottis. Il salue le public._

FRODON : merci, merci chers fans d'être venus si nombreux dans ce cinéma... Aouilleuuuu !!!! [il vient de faire tomber le babyliss sur ses patounes poilues]

_Rires du public_

FRODON : Oh ça va hein !!! [ serrant son pied gauche dans sa main et, se dandinant sur l'autre pied] Ca fait 33 ans que la Terre du Milieu a l'honneur de porter ma suprême intelligence Gala, révise tes archives de temps en temps !!

GALADRIEL : Mes quoi ?

FRODON : Ar-chi-ve !!! Ar-kaive [avec l'accent américain] tu connais pas ? C'est un groupe espèce d'inculte, tu devrais en prendre de la graine parce que tes chants elfiques ça va bien cinq minutes mais ça devient plombant à la fin, on a pas besoin de dormir pour le moment merci, on a des culs d'Uruk-Hai et d'Orques à botter nous !!

GALADRIEL, vexée : Mauvaise langue ! [ tout à coup intriguée] Et puis c'est quoi le rapport ?

FRODON : Le quoi ? Le rapport ? [réellement intéressé] Parce qu'il doit y avoir un rapport ? Laisse-moi y réfléchir c'est une thèse intéressante...

ARAGORN : Ta gueule Frodon !!! C'est moi le vrai héros de l'histoire, toi t'es qu'un nain de toute façon !! Quand on mesure a peine 1,20m on se tait eh ouiii !! Pouet-pouet cacahuèteeuuuuu [très fier de lui]

_Les projos se callent sur Aragorn, il secoue la tête et ça lui donne des cheveux tout ébouriffés d'homme viril. Il lance un regard de braise sur le public et passe une main dans ses cheveux avec un grognement guerrier [?euuuhhh?] Qui provoque l'hystérie collective._

ARAGORN : Eh oui les amis c'est moi... Moi je suis un homme d'action, je ne connais pas Petrol Hann moi, c'est la sueur la pluie et la boue qui mes lavent les cheveux à moi... Je suis le nouveau Tarzan moi !!!!

GIMLI : Aragorn 'faut pas confondre nain et hobbit, t'insultes ma race là ! Ta mère elle va pleurer !!

_Chandelle sur Gimli._

GIMLI : Nan mé oh 'faut pas abuzer !!! JE VEUX LE PROJO MOI, COMME LES AUTRES !!!

TECHNICIEN LUMIERE : Ben ouais mais il est en panne, y a Eowyn qui s'est cassée la gueule dedans…

GIMLI : Ouais… Comme par hasard ça tombe sur moi… [A Aragorn] Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça toi ?

ARAGORN : T'as un blem toi ? 

_Aragorn__ et Gimli commencent à se battre._

ARWEN, hors plâteau : Aragooooooorrrnnnnn !!!!! Mon amûûûûûrrr !!!!! Ne pars pas dans un combat si dangereux, reviens-moi mon aimé, je t'aimeeeuuuuuu !!!!

GROUPIES D'ARAGORN : AAaaaaahhhh naaaaannnn !!! Il est maqué, ouiiiiiiinnnn !!!!

ARAGORN, tout bas : Elle fait chier celle-là, y'avait des jolis morceaux de meuf... [A haute voix] J'arrive mon amour !!!!!!!!

GALADRIEL : Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ce b [Bip-bip censure, une Elfe c'est pas sencé dire des grossièretés ] ? En plus je vous signale que vous êtes pas sencés vous connaître !!!

FRODON: Mais ouais mais on a fait connaisance dans l'av...

GALADRIEL : SILENCE !!!!!!!

_Le sol tremble, pendant un instant les yeux de Galadriel sont rougeoyants et ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête. Les personnages partent se cacher. Puis elle se calme._

GALADRIEL : Lalalalala.... Je peux reprendre mes chers amis ????

TOUS, sortants de leur cachette : Oui oui oui....Mais abrège stp...

GALADRIEL : Bon ok... L'anneau est donc ramassé par la plus improbable des créatures qui soit : un hobbit. Bilbon Sacquet.


End file.
